The Legend of Zelda: Heroes Collide
by AntoineFrancois
Summary: The remaining 8 tribes of the Forest Wars of old collaps under the Destructive Gerudoes, but later unite to bring them down. Much more action in later Chapters. Updating ASAP. Please R&R. Chapter Eight is up! Working on nine right this moment.
1. Gift of a Sage

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters and places used in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Gift of a Sage  
  
"Evan, it's time..." mustered Amezeroth with his stale breath, while at the same time you could hear his bones breaking. He was a tall fellow nearly five foot eight which was quite tall for the Forest people. At that time Evan fell to the floor of the perfectly constructed tree house. The tree was an old Redwood being very tall and just about as old as Amezeroth.  
  
"Grandfather don't speak we may be able to save you!" stressed Evan with his light blue lips. Brushing his deep sky blue hair out of his natural face he was suffering to see his Grandfather so weak and fragile. Evan being a boy of about 14 was rather agile for his age, he could outrun anyone in the village.  
  
"Nothing can stop it Evan, don't worry about me. I need to tell you some things." Amezeroth stopped suddenly to think of how to say it. The sun was beaming through the perfectly square window to his dark gray eyes. He could obviously see Evan was near tears, for his body was trembling with emotion. The chill in his face was always present because of its paleness. Often times people misjudged Evan because of his appearance.  
  
"Evan, I want you to have this." Amezeroth slowly pulled a box from underneath his cherry wood bed. Handing it over to Evan he could tell that he was very frightened mostly because of the sight of his fingers quivering to accept the box. Hurriedly as to not miss a single moment with Amezeroth Evan opened the box. Inside was an ocean blue Star Crystal. Curious without restraint Evan could not hold himself back as to ask,  
  
"Grandfather, what does it do, and where did you get it?!" Nearly yelling, this was perfectly normal for him mostly because like any Forest boy he had never seen such a rare crystal. Only five foot two Evan held the crystal high up to the light. It shined like no other and was beaming with an aura that could be felt miles away.  
  
"I thought you might ask that. This Crystal was past down to me by my father, he used this in the Forest Wars of about 60 years ago. He always told me that it had guided him in his every step as well as his every bow shot." Slowly regaining his breath his started back up saying, "Soon enough I will be no longer and I shall pass away, take my sword from the wall and use it for what it was meant for." The sage often left many things to be discovered by his students as well as his grandson. The purpose for this was of course to instruct them on how to think for themselves. After heeding his word Evan slowly removed the sword and took it out of it's sheath.  
  
"It's beautiful Grandfather." he was struck dumb as he could not take his blue eyes off the sword. It was an exquisite 22 inch Platinum steel double edged moon blade along with original hand carvings on the handle. The wood was a near perfect mahogany that seemed to be unbreakable. Slowly as to be careful and not cut himself he put the sword back in its sheath to attend to his Grandfather.  
  
"Promise me Evan! Promise me that you will uphold our family's name. That you will be diligent and protect those in need!" nearly yelling with whatever voice he had left.  
  
"I. promise." a little uncertain of how he was to do all Amezeroth asked. With that last breath Amezeroth passed away and was no more. His body withered away into free will spirits.  
  
"Grandfather!" Wailed Evan as the tears flooded down his face. It was at these times that you could see Evan's eyes so clearly of a Deep Ocean Blue. You could almost hear the Ocean cry along with him as he wept. Regaining his composure Evan tidied up the room straightening the table and bed sheets.  
  
"Remember... remember me... don't ever forget, think for yourself." Emphasized the free will spirits. "Take my fairy Aries with you, he is strong and full of wisdom, goodbye." With that the spirits departed to leave for a better place.  
  
"Goodbye... grandfather..." he cried trying to keep what composure he had left. Looking for the fairy he found Aries along with a Platinum steel shield.  
  
"Alright Aries, let's go." He said as he climbed down the latter from the tree house to tell the rest of the villagers of the death of the sage. A ceremonial burial was later performed for Amezeroth along with a tribute to his family. The villagers gave Evan the last person remaining in the family, an ocarina that was given to the village by the local hero Link.  
  
"Thank you, it will always remind me of your generosity." He spoke to the villagers as he left back for his home still heart broken. It was dark on his way back, he could only see about two feet in front of his self.  
  
"I'll be expecting twice as much next week!" mumbled a voice in the distance. Evan rushed over sword drawn.  
  
"Stop right there!" he yelled eager to battle.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" yelled the voice with a farmers accent. He readily drew his own 32 inch long sword and readied his attack.  
  
"My name is Evan Altar, grandson of the great sage Amezeroth Altar!" he yelled with a burning heart. "Leave at once or I will kill you!"  
  
"I'm not going to be threatened by a mere boy, fight me if you dare!" boasted the thief taking a forward slice at Evan. Evan with the agility he had ducked rolled under the thief while turning around only to take his own attack. He quickly strummed his bow and felled and arrow right through the thief's back piercing his heart. The thief had no time to turn around and dropped straight dead to the ground.  
  
"Thank you so very much!" exclaimed the villager. "You've got great skill but it need's some fine tuning. I suggest you apply for the Forest warrior academy, this is where the best of the best train and I do believe that your childhood friend would be there." Evan was eager as ever to meet him and signed up the very next day. 


	2. Friends Forever

Chapter 2: Friendship Forever  
  
It was a bright sunny day as link was suddenly awakened by Navi.  
  
"Get up right now! How many times do I have to tell you!" Shouted Navi being just the slightest annoyed at a heroes laziness. It had been four months since Link had come back from the temple of time and that Ganondorf had been quelled. He was currently living in an apartment in the Melind Forest. He was training ever so carefully at the academy to protect the people in a time of need if such a time ever came.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He nearly shouted back. "Navi don't you ever get sick of being a hero? Why can't we just be normal..." his irritance was obviously present.  
  
"Are you complaining Link?" asked Navi with suspicion. "The great Deku Tree never said that this was going to be easy you know. Every job can get quite boring, but only the real heroes stick with it. So, who are you then, the real hero, or the hero for when he was needed?" Navi was shouting questions making Link think about how he really was acting. Quickly after realizing this he apologized and left for the academy. Obviously top of the class he really should have been one of the instructors.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aries, how far is it to Melind?"  
  
"It is about one more mile, sir." Orderly giving directions said the fairy.  
  
"You don't have to be so strict Aries! It's ok lighten up." Evan said reassuring the fairy.  
  
"I'll try to sir."  
  
"See there you go again! I'm not a sage you know. First improvement for you is lose the whole 'sir' thing." Evan just kept giving his advice as though he was having the most glorious day. Of course he had a good reason too.  
  
"We're there!" shouted Evan. He was beaming with excitement, heading over as quickly as he could to the signup.  
  
"Excuse me I would like to sign up to the academy, where is the form?" questioned Evan eagerly.  
  
"For signing up we don't use any forms just a few questions and some personal information for future records and it's as easy as that." Responded the clerk very orderly.  
  
"We can start whenever you like."  
  
"Ok, now is as good a time as any for me."  
  
"Very well, question number one: List your recent achievements that you think should list you into the academy."  
  
"Well, uh... um... Just the other day I killed a local thief who was plaguing the village, and um... I guess that's about it." He disclosed a little unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Ok, question number two: What kind of lineage do you come from?" Inquired the clerk. Evan started feeling his moment coming on.  
  
"My lineage is from the Altar family, my grandfather was Amezeroth Altar the great sage. He recently passed away in my arms. Both my father and my mother haven't been around, I'm actually not quite sure where they are. I was raised by my grandfather." After finishing his statement Evan was quite proud. The clerk shared his condolences and then moved on to the next question.  
  
"Alright, question number three: What encouraged you to want to join the academy?"  
  
"Well, just before my grandfather passed away he asked me to make a promise to him. To honor our family and to think for my self, I seek wisdom and talent to honor him." Evan acknowledged quite profoundly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, due to your lack of experience we cannot accept you into the academy solely on your lineage. Maybe come back after you have been to basic training for two or three years in your local village." The clerk was deeply saddened that he had to do it, but he had no other choice.  
  
"Please, Sir! If there is any way you could alter the rules, I traveled 15 miles to get here, just please if there is any way!" Evan's voice began to tremble, his courage was failing. The clerk started to refuse but was momentarily interrupted.  
  
"EVAN!!" Yelled a man with a dark green tunic, he looked like someone he new.  
  
"Wait a sec, I know who you are! Link how have you been?!" tears had now come to his eyes.  
  
"Evan it's so great to see you, I didn't expect to see you here! It's been four months since the problem up at Ganondorf's castle and I'm just trying to live my normal life so far. What's been up at your place?" He nearly shouted still very excited from the chance meeting.  
  
"My grandfather sage Amezeroth just recently passed away entrusting me to uphold our family's legacy. He left me with this moon blade, shield, and fairy. His name is Aries, he served my great grandfather in the Forest Wars of about 60 years ago. I came to the academy to hone in on my skills by the recommendation of a local villager. I killed a thief plaguing our village. Someone mentioned that you might be here. Although there is one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Exclaimed Link eager to help.  
  
"Well, um... they won't let me into the academy due to my quote unquote lack of experience." Said Evan sighing.  
  
"Oh that?! That's no problem let me talk to them see what I can do." He walked over to the clerk and after signing a sheet with his autograph engaged in a casual conversation.  
  
"Say, my good friend Evan here is saying that he isn't being allowed into the academy, what's with this?" questioned Link eager for an answer.  
  
"Well he has no experience in the field and his only relations are to the sage Amezeroth who is currently dead."  
  
"I'm sure you can make an exception this one time, I have personally seen Evan in action and he is more than ready." Assured Link.  
  
"I'll take your word for it sir." Reassured the clerk allowing immediate entrance into the academy.  
  
"I don't know how I could ever thank you Link!" Evan raised his arms to hug Link, but Link stepped back saying,  
  
"Let's just say you owe me one." 


	3. Forest Warrior Academy

Chapter 3: Forest Warrior Academy  
  
Evan woke early as he had instructed Aries to wake him, he couldn't hold in his excitement. Nearly bolting to get ready he left with his tunic nearly half on. After leaving the home he had rented for his stay he was at Link's in a matter of seconds. After several minutes of banging on the door yelling "GET UP! GET UP!" he had only achieved a slight sound of moaning and groaning.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" mumbled the voice from inside. Evan knew that this completely meant nothing and that Link just went back to sleep.  
  
"Navi are you in there? Navi... Navi!" his voiced turned into distress after his call had not been answered. Link was now up and could hear Evan's concern.  
  
"He's alright I sent him out to let the academy now of the new student and that I would be showing you around today. He should be back any minute actually." Revealed Link in such a casual tone. He put on his hat and favored the blue tunic for today when he bumped his ocarina of his nightstand. It hit the floor with a sound not deafening but somewhat ultrasonic paining the ears of any person near.  
  
"What was that?" shrieked Evan with a sharp cry of pain.  
  
"Something is wrong with my ocarina, it's never done that before. Maybe I should play a few notes to see what the problem is." Suggested Link.  
  
"No wait! It's ok, I think there might just be something stuck in there, anyways let's go!" Evan said with an eagerness to leave. Just then Navi was back to join them.  
  
"Link I forgot to tell you last night I had some of the academy repairmen work on the ocarina to tune it up a bit, so please don't play it."  
  
"A little late for that now aren't we?! Oh well let's just head out to the academy." Link urged. The village was quite small and the only real reason it existed was for the Academy. It stood nearly 3 houses high which were about 10 feat high each. The ground of the village was an excellent place for training grounds as well as meditation circles. The group neared the academy and was walking into the first class.  
  
"This here is the martial arts for the sword class, you will be entering this class first every day, it will last about an hour. What sort of sword do you have for the class Evan?" questioned Link. Evan was somewhat distracted by the intricate design of the building. The rooms were wide open and well suited for battle. Quickly remembering he had a question to answer he replied,  
  
"My sword is a 22 inch double edged Moon Blade." He said proudly.  
  
"MOON BLADE?! Where on earth did you get that?" Link was eagerly awaiting the answer.  
  
"My grandfather Amezeroth gave it me just before he died, he told me his father used it in the Forest Wars of about 60 years ago."  
  
"So they still do exist... Moon blades haven't been used since the Forest Wars, in fact I don't think anyone has seen one until today." Link was still utterly amazed as you could see the astonished look on his face.  
  
"Enough of that let's move on to the next class, it still hurts to talk of my grandfather." Evan said with his spirits slightly dampened.  
  
"I'm truly sorry you're right let's move on." Link announced as his facial expressions offered his condolences. They slowly walked down the hall and to the right entering a class that was currently in session. "Pardon me master Myu, I'm just showing Evan around the academy." Master Myu was a man of nearly 25 who was tall for being of the forest. His hair was the color of a deep fire red, and his eyes were even darker. His expression frightened even the strongest of opponents, he was extremely strong in both the martial arts and the spiritual arts.  
  
"Evan, this is the class of spiritual arts led by master Myu. This will be the second class that you come to, the class itself is to prepare you for the most challenging of obstacles. Not by strength but of the mind. You will be trained to solve your way out of dungeons and play every melody of the ocarina.  
  
"What does an ocarina have to do with the spiritual arts?" questioned Evan who was still in awe of the academy.  
  
"An ocarina has powers unimaginable, it is the second most powerful source aside from pure magic. With an ocarina you can summon the powers of time, bring forth the winds and rains, and teleport to distant lands in the instant it is called upon. There are many other songs that our researchers are working on but so far I think we have a grand total of about 287 songs, isn't the right master Myu?"  
  
"It's 288 Link, master Elindo head of the research department finished his studies on the song of the potion. Although it still hasn't been mastered we have the basics in and this could be a great breakthrough for our warriors."  
  
"That's great. Now Evan if you'll just follow me this way..." Link led Evan to his final class. "The class your about to see is the magical arts and martial arts for the bow. We lost the instructor to martial arts for the bow and so I will be taking over that portion of the class. The other instructor to the magical arts is Zelda. In her part of the class you will learn how to summon the great powers of Din, Farore, and Nayru. Our classes coincide considering that many of your bow shots will be taken with magical power." Concluded Link.  
  
"Wow, this is great thank you so much Link! What about the extra time that I have left?" asked Evan.  
  
"We have a library on the second floor that you may visit at any time to brush up on tactics or history. We have an excellent training grounds were we have some of our mystics summon monsters for you to fight and practice against, and last but not least we have a duel arena where you may challenge our other students to fight, and believe me it is perfectly safe." Link said with a voice that sounded a little tired of talking.  
  
"Is it alright then if I sort of go and do my own thing then?" Evan addressed.  
  
"Yes, that's fine."  
  
Link left with Navi to go and teach the martial art for the bow class while Evan went his separate way to explore mostly the training grounds outside. While practicing some of his sword skills he felt an arrow hit his shield that was concealed on his back.  
  
"What was that?!" he thought to himself as he looked behind his self. Three masked men were standing before him, two had swords drawn and one his bow.  
  
"You... murderer." The three said in unison. "You killed our brother and we have come to make you pay, fight now and die with honor!" shouted the thieves. You could tell that their rage was continually billowing up in them and they were just about to burst.  
  
"Alright then, bring it on you scoundrels!" Evan shouted back with obvious arrogance. He drew his moon blade and took a defensive stance. The three of them quickly encircled Evan and the man with the bow started to strum it with an arrow. Before the arrow had reached the bow though Evan had lunged forward with his blade and stabbed the man as though he had a spear. Yet again right through the heart.  
  
"You villain!!" shouted the remaining two thieves as they felt their adrenaline kick in. The one struck from the left while the other struck from the right. Evan was caught with his guard down, he blocked the man on the left but from the right his weapon was knocked from his arm and his hand was cut quite deep. The man on the left had gotten up still regaining his balance while the other was holding his sword up to Evan's neck screaming,  
  
"This'll be the end of you boy!" Evan didn't know what to do, his breath was an visible pale ice blue. Panic was written all over his face. 


	4. Arrogance

Chapter 4: Arrogance  
  
Just then Link had been notified by Aries of Evan's hot temper and was viewing the battle ensuing and rushed to the scene. By the time he had got there Evan was about to have his throat slit, Link quickly strummed his bow and felled an arrow right through the neck of the thief. Seeing this, the other bandit made for his escape into the woods. Out of arrows Link started running after the man and when he was at a casual distance he pulled the dagger to his side and flung it into the neck of the other. Both men had dropped dead immediately after being struck.  
  
"Ah..." shrieked Evan quivering in pain. His wound was stretching and his fingers trembling. Link quickly came back to attend to him.  
  
"We need to get you to the infirmary at the academy right away." He urged. Evan's blue blood was dropping to the ground leaving a trail as they left to the infirmary. Upon arrival Evan was immediately attended to.  
  
"Sir! His blood is a cold blue, I have never seen anything like it." Said one of the assistants utterly confused.  
  
"He is of the Altar family, this is the mark of their blood." After saying he attended to the wound and wrapped it up. Evan thanked the man and laid in his bed at the infirmary for while longer. Just then link came in, Evan was about to thank him but was interrupted.  
  
"What in the heck did you think you were doing!" shouted Link in complete fury. "You of all people know that you could have outrun them easily by a mile! You're lucky that Aries came to warn me or your throat would have been quite disfigured. What prompted you to fight all three of them?"  
  
"I... I... uh I guess I let arrogance take control. I was ready and willing to fight at the first scent of battle, and in the end I let my guard down. I don't know how to thank you." Evan said with his voice trembling and tears running down his cheeks. He was mostly ashamed of himself and the foolishness of his choice.  
  
"Let this just be a reminder to you that you are not all powerful, you still have much to learn though your skills may be great. Even I am far from obtaining the mastery of my skills, I exceed because I acknowledge this and am willing to learn. Don't forget, I think it was something your grandfather told me, 'Think for yourself'. Leaving somewhat annoyed Link found Evan making a sign of respect as he left.  
  
"Link was right, I can't believe I let my arrogance come over me." Thought Evan to him self as he lie there. The next day recovering from his wound Evan found himself at the first class he was signed up for at the academy, martial art for the sword. The instructor was sword master Fredo. He was a rather thin man and at the same time somewhat short at about five foot. His hair was a meadow green and as for his eyes, they were a burning violet. His sword of preference was a 20 inch long sword/rapier fusion. He said it provides him with a good thrust and overall agility which suited his build.  
  
"Welcome all! Please take your seats. It seems like we a have a new student in our class would you mind introducing your self to the class?" concluded master Fredo.  
  
"Of course, I would love to." Replied Evan. "My name is Evan Altar I come from kokiri village just to the north of here. I grew up with Link and of course have always been outdone. My only family member I've ever known was my grandfather Amezeroth who just recently passed away. He had me promise to uphold our family's name and so I have come to the Forest Warrior Academy to train both my mind, and body." Evan finished his statement and promptly sat down accidentally bumping his wound. It reopened and started spilling a little bit of his blue blood to the floor. The rest of the students gasped in disbelief not sure what to think. Evan was aware of this when he was about to explain but master Fredo took over.  
  
"Please remain focused and calm students, I can explain to you the reason for this. Evan's blood is blue for a reason, I have come to know his grandfather back in my time and have found out a great deal about them. Long ago at the beginning of the Altars, there was a man named Sereiliun Altar. One day while he was meditating in the forest he looked up and saw a bright blue light. After staring into it for quite some time it knocked him off his feet. When he woke up he found that he was lying next to a star sapphire the prized possession of the Altar family which I do believe you contain Evan do you not?"  
  
"I do." He replied.  
  
"Ever since the line of Altars have had the blue blood, or as some have said it was a gift from the ocean to fuse the two. Or at least that is what I have heard, is that not how it came to be Evan?" asked Fredo.  
  
"I do believe you are correct, but I think you may know more than I do about my own lineage." Evan sighed. The sword master chuckled and moved on to the class discussion. His lecture was based on the skill of deflecting bow shots with your sword should you be left without a shield. The class then got up to practice fighting against the summoned monsters of the mystics. Evan seemed to be at the top of the class along with another boy. At the end of class Evan went over to greet the boy and find out a little more about him.  
  
"What is your name?" inquired Evan.  
  
"..." he paused a little unsure of what to say. What was he supposed to think? No one had ever greeted him. "My... my name... is... Marun." His voice went silent after that.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Marun, I've been watching you practice. Would you like to be friends?" requested Evan. Marun still feeling somewhat strange about it stuttered into his next sentence.  
  
"... I ... don't have any... friends though." He admitted.  
  
"That's perfectly fine my only friend that I know here is Link and your certainly not going to make very many friends by being reluctant to accept their offers. It would also help if you would face me when you talk to me or anyone for that matter." Marun turned around to show Evan who he was.  
  
"You're a... a..."  
  
"It's all right go ahead I've heard many people say it before."  
  
"You're a dark forest warrior?" Evan hesitated.  
  
"That's right, now you probably don't really have a desire to be friends anymore do you? It's all right I get that from a lot of people. My parents were the ones who switched to the side of light. All my life I have been judged." Marun brushed back the rest of his pitch black hair revealing his abyss like eyes nearly painted black. His complexion was fine and his skin pale and ghostly like Evans.  
  
"I think I might know somewhat how you feel Marun. The same things have sort of happened to me to. People look at you and think you're a traitor or some sort of freak. So why don't we be friends?"  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right." Marun mumbled. The rest of the day the other classes had been canceled due to the recent accident. The academy already had some of its top people working on the investigation. Out of boredom Evan challenged Marun to a duel outside the main summoning grounds, Marun who was also bored accepted the challenge. They finally proceeded to the grounds and agreed to the use of Sword and bow. They Both then immediately drew their swords. At the sight of Evan's Moon Blade, fear struck Marun. He quietly concealed it though and was ready to fight even harder.  
  
"Don't hold anything back!" yelled Evan ready for a struggle.  
  
"That goes for you too!" Marun shouted back. Evan remembering not to get to overconfident stood a defensive stance and waited for Marun to make the first attack. Marun took a forward thrust which was dodged by Evan making a side roll and initiated his own forward thrust. Blade met blade and both were clashing back and forth, Marun finally thrusted forward distracting Evan and made a back flip sheathing his sword and pulling his bow at the same time. Evan still in confusion was wondering what was happening. Before he had completely recovered Evan found 3 arrows come whizzing towards his head. With quick succession he blocked each one with his sword.  
  
"Very good!" shouted Marun out of awe.  
  
"Thank you, you are doing very well yourself!" reciprocated Evan. The battle continued on but before Marun could pull his sword back out Evan had struck his armor with his blade and won the battle.  
  
"I... lost." Said Marun, he then lifted his head up to congratulate Evan when he heard a voice from afar.  
  
"Watch out!!" screamed the voice in so much panic you could feel the urgency. Both Evan and Marun ducked and it was a good thing. An arrow was headed straight toward them which barely missed. It turned out that Link had been the distant voice, he had seen another thief trying to assassinate the two in the battle. After the two looked up they simultaneously felled an arrow at the thief along with Link. The bandit was struck three times, once in the neck, once in the heart, and once in the right shoulder.  
  
"What is with this!" Evan thought with deep curiosity. Link came over to talk to them.  
  
"Actually, Evan, Marun I have been meaning to tell you something." 


	5. The Forest Wars

Chapter 5: The Forest Wars  
  
"I thought you two should know." Continued Link. "The most recent events and uprisings haven't been just by coincidence. The Gerudoes are organizing their forces while looking for a new leader. We haven't heard yet if they have found one, but we have encountered plenty of scout assassins. Classes are currently being postponed due to the imminent threat, all our forces are collecting at the academy. If we lose it, our last line of defense will be crushed, our forces will be scattered and easily captured." Link was losing his voice as he explained the rest. Speaking up gruffly he left them with this, "I hate to ask you this, but we will be needing you two at the front lines of the academy when their main forces come. We don't know when it will be so in the mean time we will provide you with quarters at the Academy."  
  
"Why are we at the front? Why not send the Elite Forest Warriors?" Marun asked distressed.  
  
"Though you two do not have the rank, you both exceed and have the skill to be an elite, and don't worry you too won't be the only ones there. We will be sending the Elite warriors to accompany you." Link departed and left Marun and Evan to return to the academy.  
  
"We'll do fine Marun! Don't worry, if we stick together nothing can stop us!" Evan said a little too confidently.  
  
"It's not that of which I am worried about Evan."  
  
"Well then what is it?" Evan wondered with interest.  
  
"Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Marun said protectively.  
  
"Of course! A friend always keeps secrets. Go on and tell me."  
  
"Ok, what I am worried about is my mother and father. Last I heard from them was from Hienna village to the west. If what is happening is true, the Gerudoes have most likely already ransacked and taken possession of the village. I... my parents could be... dead." Marun let a tear slide down his cheek, Evan noticed it was fire black almost looking like blood. Evan thought he could almost feel it hit the ground shaking his heart as he felt a wave of anger fill his self. Scared as to what happened he hurried back to the Academy with Marun following behind sword in hand.  
  
Just then Marun spotted another of the Gerudoes scout assassins running down the hill behind Evan. Marun would have shouted out to Evan but it would have been too late by then, so he took matters into his own hand. Out of arrows Marun took a quicker walk towards the assassin quietly trying not to arouse his suspicions. Steadying his bow the assassin took aim. Pulling it back he felt as though his insides had spilled. Marun gave him a stab right through the back into the stomach, the assassin let out a cry of pain saying,  
  
"It's too late for you... what about your parents though?" The assassin let out a final shout and died with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"How dare you..." Marun stared viciously into the dead body. Turning around Evan found Marun standing over the Gerudo with blood in his hands.  
  
"Marun are you alright?" Evan shouted with concern.  
  
"Don't worry about me, this man tried to kill you." He said quietly not letting his eyes drift off the man. Finally bringing his eyes to meet Evans he said, "That's what friends are for..." Evan felt he had truly accomplished a true friendship finally. Slowing down Evan walked back with Marun to the Academy.  
  
Taking their rest at the academy dorms Evan and Marun could not sleep peacefully but morning soon came and their senses were ever more alert. Making his way down to the meeting everyone had been instructed to go to Evan met up with Marun who had to fight his way through the crowd.  
  
"Thank you all for coming here this day everyone." The speaker was master Myu. "We have had you come here today to explain our current situation and plans. 60 years ago we had the forest wars, though I know plenty of you know the details we have our younger students left in confusion. So, 60 years ago there were nearly twenty tribes of our kind that demanded independence from each other taking what they thought was theirs. This was the start of it all, in great confusion about 7 of the tribes were completely wiped out, meanwhile the Gerudoes of the west took it upon themselves to exploit the advantage we had given them, slowly our clans began to perish. We lost about 5 more tribes until there was a man named Sereiliun Altar who came to unite the remaining 8 and explained the crisis. He was a general of great valor and though deeply outnumbered he led our forest forces to victory quelling the force from the west. Here today we fight as a united body, no matter what tribe you came from, we are as one. I will be assigning each one of you a post for the upcoming skirmishes. Though I do believe some of you have already been assigned." Evan and Marun knew of what they were to perform already and left for the Indoor training room.  
  
"Marun, I'm sorry about your parents..." Evan said with empathy.  
  
"But?! How do you know?" Marun felt his eyes grow darker.  
  
"I overheard the man that you killed."  
  
"I didn't think you knew so I concealed it from you so that it might not dampen your spirits. Thank you for your concern though, We'll make it through.  
  
"I do believe your right." Evan replied with confidence. Just then an uproar was coming from the main hall, they left the room to check it out.  
  
"EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK." It was master Fredo yelling the instructions, though he had a deep voice he had the rare ability to project. Marun and Evan quickly readied there bows and armor while running for the front lines. They arrived late to the scene of battle as the Elite Forest Warriors were engaged against a core of nearly 100 Gerudoes. Running to fight alongside their allies both of them could hear the positioned bow men atop the Academy releasing as many arrows as they could fire. The enemy forces were all heavily armored and taking a reasonable amount of kills to the Forest army. Evan and Marun found themselves locking blades with a Gerudo of nearly 7 feet. Marun clashed blades with the man as Evan came from behind bringing his Moon blade straight through the thick armor. The man dropped to the ground spilling blood across the battlefield.  
  
"Nice job! Yelled Marun, to be heard from all the confusion of the battle.  
  
"You too! Evan yelled back. Both of them looked ahead as they saw master Myu and master Fredo locking blades with what appeared to be the enemy commander. Fredo had taken a strike to his leg leaving him wounded on the field. Evan and Marun rushed to help master Fredo as master Myu had just gained the upper hand landing a blow to the commanders left arm.  
  
"Evan! Take master Fredo back to the infirmary as soon as possible." Marun shouted.  
  
"Marun take my place, I'm going with Evan." Myu withdrew from his battle and led Evan and Fredo back. Meanwhile Marun found himself face to face with the enemy commander who was holding his arm in somewhat pain. Ready for a fight Marun drew his sword speaking,  
  
"Defiled Gerudo I shall strike you down as though my worst enemy!" Marun found his self confused when he found the commander grinning.  
  
"You're parents were brave, willing to die for what they believe in. Heh heh, they wouldn't come peacefully to join us. Be prepared to die young'un." With that Marun felt his anger fighting inside of him as two fire black tears hit the ground. Rushing ahead Marun felt his sword clashing blade by blade with the man's. A little aggressive he felt his sword being knocked out of his hand by the brute strength of his enemy. Quivering on the ground Marun found himself closer than he wanted to be with the commander. Pulling out his abyss knife he lunged it into the man who left his guard down. Faltering backwards the man pulled the knife out of his stomach and threw it right back at Marun. Running for his sword Marun plucked it from the ground and knocked the flying knife out of the air. He quickly gave his own battle throwing his sword as fast as he could more as a distraction than anything. He found himself pulling back his bow as he felled the commander right in the neck. The man finally dropped to the ground adding his battle blood to the field.  
  
"Marun!" Link shouted in distress.  
  
"I'm here." Marun said with a sly grin on his face. Marun plucked his sword from the ground along with the enemy commander's 26 inch Cobra blade. The remaining forces of the Gerudoes were scattered and ran for their lives as the elite chased them taking many more lives. The Academy had lost about 4 of their elite warriors along with about 24 younger students. This was a great blow mostly to the academy. Though strong, their warriors were not many. The Gerudoes were numberless. While cleaning up after the battle master Fredo collected the group to congratulate all who fought, and to dedicate what was done that day to those who died. 


	6. Payback

Chapter 6: Payback  
  
Returning to the Academy, Marun wiped the sweat of his face and went to clean his blade. Evan followed curious as to how he'd done it, looking into Marun's eyes he shuddered in fear. Every part of his eyes had turned completely black, he looked back at Evan with a sad face wondering why he was looking at him like that.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice, your eyes are nothing but black, they never do that!" Evan was still utterly confused  
  
"They are?!" Marun quickly washed his face and took a few deep breaths and looked back over at Evan. "Are they still full black?"  
  
"No, that's better, but... what happened to you?"  
  
"You must not know a lot about dark forest warriors do you? It's sad to say but everyone of them has a burning soul, sort of like an inner hatred that can't be contained. I guess I got pretty mad back there when I was fighting, although I still have a bitter taste in my mouth."  
  
"I guess we really are different..." Evan said with a low voice.  
  
"Don't worry Evan, you'll get used to it eventually, I don't do that very often it's just that..."  
  
"That what?" Evan said with curiosity.  
  
"Never mind it's not important."  
  
"Please tell me I really want to know, there are so many things about you that I don't know."  
  
"Alright, the Gerudoes back there killed my parents, I want nothing more but to punish them. Are you with me?"  
  
"Of course I am, I will always be at your side." Evan was undoubtedly positive. He realized though that it was still probably not the best point in time to take an offensive, but if it was for honor or revenge the rules don't apply.  
  
"Good, we might have to break a few rules though. Tonight we will be sneaking out, but we are going to need some supplies so if you'll follow me tonight I would most appreciate it. We will be raiding Hienna village tonight, I don't know how were gonna do it but the Gerudoes deserve to die for what they have done!" Marun's eyes started turning black again as Evan tried to calm him down.  
  
That night Evan and Marun had been posted to front guard duties of the night shift, this was all too perfect. About ten minutes before their positions were going to be shifted that night they both went over to the armory along with what they had. Evan was carrying his platinum steel shield, Moon Blade, star sapphire, standard longbow, and a green tunic. Marun was taking a standard Elite Solid steel shield, Cobra Blade, Abyss knife, Snake eye rapid fire longbow, and a black tunic. Equipping their armor they left for their post while Evan made sure Aries wasn't following.  
  
"Do you think anyone heard us back there?" Marun asked cautiously.  
  
"No, let's just get out of here and through the woods." Evan was eager too leave as to not get caught at the Academy. He would surely be kicked out if they found out he thought. The two left their post upon arriving and started making their way through the dense forest. About a quarter the way through they found a camp of about three Gerudo assassins fast asleep.  
  
"Let's just go and leave them be." Pleaded Evan, but Marun could not agree.  
  
"No! Every single one of those scumbags deserves to die!" His eyes were now burning black as they neared the camp. Both of them readied their daggers quietly not to wake them. They both held their dagger up to the throats of two of them and simultaneously on the count of three they slit their throats. The third quickly awoke who they were ready to deal with by stabbing him nearly 10 times, nine of them being by Marun.  
  
"There I feel much better." Marun smiled viciously. Evan could obviously tell that he was still burning with rage.  
  
"Marun, maybe we shouldn't have done this."  
  
"No, I still have something I need to do." Marun turned serious as they continued on. It was nearly pitch black outside except for a little moonlight that lit the ground, they found themselves almost there when Marun spotted guards up ahead. They hid behind the trees looking for a plan.  
  
"What do we do know?" Evan asked without a single idea of his. Marun was filling with millions of them, he just had to pick and choose.  
  
"I have an idea..." Marun explained the details as Evan reluctantly complied. Evan began the plan and walked straight onto the road yelling to the guards.  
  
"Hey you! Fight me if you think you're strong enough! In fact I could take on all three of you!" Evan felt a different side of him shouting those taunts it was as if Marun had gotten into him, bad part was is that he was starting to enjoy it.  
  
"Did you see that?!" scoffed one of the guards. "He thinks he can take all three of us, don't make me laugh."  
  
"Then let's go kill him." Boasted the one of the other guards. The three of them started racing towards Evan with great fury. Suddenly out of nowhere three arrows came whizzing towards them. The two arrogant guards were killed instantly by an arrow to the heart but the third blocked the arrow and raced harder to Evan. Evan certainly wasn't expecting this and drew his sword warily to do battle. The guard used his brute strength and the momentum that he had already gained as blades clashed to knock Evans out of the air, Evan hit the ground while the guard still coming raised his sword as to strike down him. Ready to kill Evan the guard somehow fell to his knees dropped his sword and fell on his face dead. Evan was now able to see past him and that Marun was on the main road out of the tree, bow in hand.  
  
"I never miss twice." Marun boasted with another grin on his face.  
  
"Ya, well it's a good thing or else I'd have some massive blood spillin right now." Evan said with somewhat annoyance. Continuing on they made their way into the village and after scanning it had noticed that there were only about 4 Gerudoes left who were sound asleep.  
  
"That's very strange." Marun said with suspicion. "Anyway, you take the two over there and try to keep it quiet, I'll take these too." Acting swiftly both of them slit the throats of the remaining Gerudoes.  
  
"We'll stay here tonight, but I think we should head back to the academy in the morning to see if everything is alright." Evan made sure he was clear for fear that Marun might just get more bloodthirsty. Unexpectedly Marun was completely reasonable.  
  
"I must agree with you, but if you will leave me I must send my parents off to a better place through ritual tonight."  
  
"Alright." Evan showed his respect to Marun's customs and left to get some sleep. Meanwhile Marun made his way to his parents home and slit both of his hands to offer dark blood in respect to his parents. It was said that the pain from battle after proceeding with this ritual was supposed to strengthen your courage. Marun felt it was going to take some, it hurt so bad to wield his sword, but his spirit would not be broken. 


	7. Seperation

Chapter 7: Separation  
  
Beginning early that day Evan looked outside only to see Marun grasping his blade firmly swinging it side by side. The strange thing was to Evan is that it looked like Marun was cringing as he was slashing. Evan went outside to ask what he was doing.  
  
"Marun, are you... feeling alright?" He cautiously asked. Marun quickly concealed his hands and sheathed his sword.  
  
"I'm doing great!" He said surprisingly cheerful, Evan could tell something was different, Marun was never this cheerful.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Evan inquired.  
  
"Anytime is great for me." There he did it again, it was possibly the second time in his life that he had ever used 'great'. Evan didn't really want to bug Marun that much about it though and left it alone. After walking about halfway back to the Academy in broad daylight, Evan saw both of Marun's hands and shrieked.  
  
"What happened to your hands last night Marun?!"  
  
"Oh that, it was part of the ritual in honor of my parents, don't worry about me it will help me be stronger if anything." Marun could still feel a heavy pain from both hands but refused to express it.  
  
"How are you going to shoot your bow and wield your sword like that?"  
  
"Easily, I find it hard when I'm not challenged." Marun thought this a great excuse instead of telling Evan the truth which was that he wasn't sure if he could fight another fight. He was so tired and his thirst for blood was dry. Reaching there destination both Marun and Evan gasped as they saw thousands of Gerudoes bombarding the Academy. In the distance they could see Archers atop firing support, Frontline Elite's taking a hefty toll on the enemy, Link, Zelda, Master Fredo, and Master Myu all fighting for what seemed like their lives. Marun started to rush ahead but Evan quickly stopped him saying,  
  
"Don't you see? If we go down there we will die! There are too many Gerudoes on the outside, we would need to be fighting from inside. We should have never left for Hienna village, this must be their advancing force." Evan finished giving his words of wisdom, but Marun couldn't hold back the question.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do then?!"  
  
"We've got to find a way into the academy..." Evan thought for a moment and suddenly a smile came over his face. "I should have thought of this before, I have my ocarina with me, we can just transport inside." Evan pulled out the ocarina and slowly play the melody of the Forest. Immediately the two found themselves inside the Academy which was in panic. Suddenly they saw Link come running through the halls surprised to see them.  
  
"What are you two doing here?! Hurry we must get out!" Link had given up on trying to save the castle now. He only wanted to help free everybody else.  
  
"Is that it? You're just gonna give the castle up that easily? We shouldn't have come back here Evan." Marun looked very disappointed but at the same time showed no sign of his true relief of the situation.  
  
Finally at that time their group consisted of Link, Zelda, Marun, Evan, Master Fredo, and Master Myu. Zelda pulled out her ocarina while Link started to explain what was going to happen.  
  
"There is no victory in this battle as you can see, we will be all leaving to different parts of this world. From now on you must not let anyone, not even your closest friends know who you are. The Gerudoes may take power for a while but we will bide our time and unite once again. We are each a descendent of one of the eight tribes, live on everyone." As Link finished Evan tried to hold back the question but it just came out.  
  
"But if we are descendents from the eight tribes, there are only six of us. Who are the other two?"  
  
"I'm afraid they might already be working with the Gerudoes. Although I don't know for sure." And at that exact moment everyone vanished leaving the Academy abandoned. 


	8. Solitude

Chapter 8: Solitude  
  
It felt like almost nothing, Evan was having trouble identifying where he had ended up. He was in some sort of village that he had never been to before, everyone there looked just as casual though as the people in Hyrule and Kokiri. Watching people pass by him he went over to ask one of them where he was. People just seemed to give him weird looks though, thinking of him a freak.  
  
"Please, tell me where I am!" Evan was greatly confused and couldn't get much of a response from people. One of them out of the group who looked like he was in his late 30's stepped out and whispered to Evan, "Follow me..." Evan complied eagerly for information. The man led him to a small hut at the end of the village which looked rather simple compared to the rest. He showed great interest in why Evan was confused and seemed to be rather pleasant to talk to. His eyes were just as plain as everyone else's, they were dark brown. While seeming normal his hair was down to his shoulders.  
  
"So, how is it that you don't know where you are? You look sort of out of place here decked out with your sword, shield and bow."  
  
"Oh, yeah those. I guess that would look somewhat strange. I'm not quite sure what happened, I just woke up here and I have no idea where I am. Could you be so kind as to tell me?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. This is the far east of the land in a small village called Mora. We don't usually have much to do with others so this could explain the other villagers misunderstanding. Unfortunately for us, our allies at the Forest Warrior Academy lost their position to the Gerudoes. Everything has fallen and they have taken over. They now demand a tribute to them in place of our lives, so we work in the fields and pay to them leaving only a little to feed our families. By the way, I never got your name, what is it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Evan Al...(suddenly realizing what Link had said, Evan refrained from giving his sage name) uh...  
  
"Evan who?" questioned the man.  
  
"Uhh, Evan Allen, yes Evan Allen."  
  
"I see, I'm sorry I thought you might have been someone else." The middle aged man sighed and left his hut leaving Evan back. Evan started to feel sort of bad that he couldn't tell the man who he was. It seemed like everyone around here had lost hope. Leaving the tent Evan went to the local apothecary store to get some more supplies and arrows. The apothecary was located a little ways from the small village and rarely had people shop there.  
  
"This road is rather ominous..." Evan thought to himself. Just then he noticed the man he had spoke to earlier farther ahead on the road. He started to run over to him to apologize, but while he was running he noticed two Gerudo assassins running out of the woods stealthily daggers in hand. They were right behind the man and about to strike, but just then Evan had used the remaining two arrows he had and shot them both in the neck. This made quite a bit of noise and the man stood still for a second and then looked behind him seeing the two dead on the ground. He smiled and looked to the distance to see who had done this. There he was standing, Evan froze bow in hand and eventually dropped it fearing he'd might have given away who he was. The man came over to Evan who was still a light blue pale.  
  
"You did this? Those were quite the shots. You're somewhat of marksman, eh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess you could say..." Evan was trying as hard as he could to keep quiet.  
  
"You look familiar... I know who you are! You're a terrible liar, Evan Altar!"  
  
"Please, please, you can't tell anybody! You weren't supposed to find out in the first place, but I let it slip."  
  
"Oh, believe me, if it is for the good of the Forest Warriors I won't let it slip. I thought the remaining six, you included had died at the final battle?" The man sounded even more interested than before.  
  
"That is what we want everyone to believe, we are waiting for the Gerudoes to become lax and let their guard down. I would love to help take back the Academy, but I fear I am not strong enough myself and I don't have a clue were Marun is." Evan sighed and still had no idea of what to do. "Wait, I never found out what your name was."  
  
"I thought you might ask eventually, my name is Damon. I think I may be able to help you... I myself fought in the Forest wars, although at that point in time I was fighting for the Gerudoes. It may sound made up, but I was raised near a Gerudo settlement. I was forced to fight with their forces and at any chance would have switched sides, but your kind has their own opinion of my kind."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, and how could you have fought in them, it was nearly 60 years ago, you look about 38 years old!" Evan was very confused now.  
  
"I'm not like everyone around here you know? If you're willing to listen and keep an open mind I will show you."  
  
"Yes please, Damon." Evan could only imagine what Damon was. At that very instant Damon's body started to change, His skin turned a dark green while his hands became more crooked and curved with sharp claws. His feet went to a reverse joint position and his voice was so much darker than it was before. It made sense to Evan how Damon could hide in the shadows so easily with what he was now.  
  
"This is who I am, I am a Daemon of the forest bound to this living nightmare immortally for fighting with the Gerudoes. Your people were the ones who cursed me, I only seek forgiveness and fight for you. I know much of the art of war and can teach you much if your willing to be instructed under that of a Daemon." Though his voice sounded evil to the ear, you could tell his true intentions were that of which he said.  
  
"I would gladly accept, anything to help the Academy, though, I've never met a Daemon before. I've only heard tales of your kind."  
  
"Don't worry, not all Daemon's are evil, though I assume you could meet quite a few who are." Evan was reassured as they walked back to Damon's hut on the other end of the village. Damon quickly changed back to human form as they passed the villagers.  
  
"Like you Evan, I must keep a low profile and be careful as to who I trust and give my identity to."  
  
"But if you're so strong, how could you have almost been killed back there?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I felt your presence along with the assassins. I wanted to see how you would react to the situation. The Gerudoes have a good reason for wanting to kill me, they want to rid the land of anyone who could or would oppose them in the end." Evan quite understood this reason, but was still a little shaken at the dark appearance of Damon's Daemon form. Reaching the end of the day, Evan was recovering from all that had happened and tried to put it into perspective. He then thought to himself,  
  
"A Daemon, eh? I suppose they can't all be bad, Marun is a Dark warrior but he seems all right. Hmm... I wonder what happened to everyone else?" 


	9. Daemon

Chapter 9:  
  
Meanwhile, Marun found himself deserted in a dense forest where it seemed nobody could possibly live. Scrambling for food, shelter, or any such like Marun found nothing. He kept walking in deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
"Where am I going?" Just then he noticed a shadowed creature walking in the woods. He was tall enough to be a Gerudo so Marun gave silent chase. When Marun was just about to fire an arrow into the figure's back it vanished from plain sight. Running after it he looked at the surroundings for anything unnatural. He found nothing until he moved a little further than where the man had vanished. Marun felt his body turn inside out at that moment and felt a rush like no other. When he opened his eyes he was lost as to how he had gotten there. It was a village in the middle of the forest that he had for sure not seen before.  
  
"What is this? I was walking around here for an hour and I didn't spot this settlement...." Still in great confusion Marun looked around at his surroundings and spotted the figure he was following. It was now clear he wasn't a Gerudo due to the posture of it. He ran up to the figure concealing his dagger cautiously ready to strike if it was hostile.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" The figure turned around and shot a glare into Marun that gave him the chills. "Where..." he mumbled with his voice trembling. He couldn't bear to look the creature in the face. "Where am I?"  
  
"Speak up boy, give eye contact when you're talking to someone." Mentioned the creature with a deep voice almost evil like, but caring. Marun repeated his question as clearly as he could, forcing himself to look into his eyes so that he could get it over with.  
  
"This is the western end of the land, and the village you see is the hidden village of Tena. I suppose that brings to question, how'd you find it?"  
  
"I was stranded in the woods and after following you I sort of stumbled into it by accident. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"  
  
"Oh, my bad, I'm sorry." The figure suddenly started changing into a human form. "I usually change into this when I'm talking to people, I guess I just got distracted. I'm a Daemon. This is a village of Daemons, not very many people now we exist, most think of us as just fairy tales. I can see, you must be a Dark Forest Warrior."  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you... a peaceful race?"  
  
"Don't worry, we have no quarrels with that of your kind." The Daemon chuckled. "If you'll follow me I will give you a general direction of where everything is. Oh, by the way, my name is Gemini."  
  
"Thank you." Marun was glad he wouldn't have to fight this creature, he didn't know whether or not he could take him, for the creature looked plenty strong. He followed the Daemon deeper into the village as it was explaining where the housing, apothecary, and armory were.  
  
"If you need any help, my house is located on the far end of the village, are there any other questions you have before I leave?"  
  
"How is this village hidden?" Marun asked with interest.  
  
"Ah, I thought you might say that. This village is protected with an enchantment of the Ocarina. You aren't the only ones who know that art! I suppose you got through since I just recently came." And with that the Daemon departed leaving Marun still a little confused. Marun made his way over to the armory to see what was in stock and to fill up on arrows.  
  
"Do you need any help, sir?" Asked the shop owner.  
  
"Um... no thanks, I'm just looking." Said Marun as his gaze was completely distracted. He searched the store finding many weapons that were foreign to him, all for Daemon use of course. Many were too heavy for him, but there were a few that were light use for Daemons. One in particular caught his eye and he pulled it off the shelf to try it out. It was a pair of Emerald daggers, each had positions behind the blades to link to your hands. Both were very edged and came to a point at the end of the blades. Marun was silently staring at these and without noticing the shopkeeper came up behind him.  
  
"I see, those are Daemon assassin blades. If you'll notice here on the back these small Emeralds. They are enchanted and gives the daggers power to penetrate most any armor although there are a few exceptions." The shopkeeper looked pleased as Marun seemed to be absorbing everything he said.  
  
"How..." Marun started still unable to move his gaze away. "How much are these?"  
  
"Doesn't look like you've got any money, do you?"  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Marun sighed and put the daggers back on the shelf. The shopkeeper stepped in front of him and pulled them back of the shelf a little reluctant.  
  
"Please, take these as a gift to show our two races still have peaceful ties."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you!" Marun shouted, nearly ecstatic.  
  
"Don't mention it, but please if you could take this with you and show it to your people, I'm sure they will let us fight together once again." The shopkeeper also left a note with Marun as he instructed him of this. As Marun stepped outside he saw a group of Daemons talking to Gemini.  
  
"You let a Dark one into this village! How will we ever keep this secret?! There is only one way now, and you leave us no choice. We shall have to kill you, the dark one, and all that oppose us!" and with that the group of Daemons surrounded Gemini while the leader stepped forth thrusting an ancient Daemon blade through his neck. Marun shuddered in fear as one in the group caught a glance of him.  
  
"There is the dark one! Kill him before he gets away!" Yelled the Daemon youth. Marun started running for his life as he looked back and saw the Daemons were catching up and could easily outrun him. A battle had also started inside the city as there were Daemons fighting Daemons. The shopkeeper lay dead on the ground as many more were dying. By this time about two of the faster Daemons had caught up with Marun and started to bring out their weapons. Marun stopped abruptly catching the two off guard while pulling out his newly acquired assassin blades fitting them to his hands. It was nearly a half a second that it had taken to equip these and in the other half Marun had already injured the two Daemons in a stylish fashion leaving them on the ground in pain. Quickening his pace Marun found his way out of the village and just kept running.  
  
Keeping his same pace he didn't take a chance to look back as he was still quite frightened. Finally after about a mile his strength died out and he crumbled to the ground thinking to himself.  
  
"So I guess there are still Daemons that are evil. Where do I go now? There's no blasted way out of this stupid forest!" Marun lay silently after that against a tree trying to get some sleep as the night darkened. 


End file.
